


Excess of Personality

by Tarlan



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: After the events of Isla Sorna two scientists are thrown back into the mix and discover they have common ground.





	Excess of Personality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnetheCatDetective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetheCatDetective/gifts).



> For Catdetective (AnnetheCatDetective), written for Fandom Stocking 2018

Alan's first impression of Ian Malcolm was not exactly the best. Where Alan was taciturn mostly and quietly passionate about his work, Ian was as loud and as chaotic as the theories he was so eager to press on anyone who would listen but amid it all were gems, words that cut to the core of any problem.

"Your scientists were so preoccupied with whether they could, they didn't stop to think if they should," Ian had stated to Hammond.

This was the core of the problem with Jurassic Park. Hammond had just thrown long extinct creatures back into the mix and this could eventually shatter the ecological balance of the world if these animals were to escape into the rest of the world beyond these islands. A brachiosaurus could eat more in a day than ten giraffe, a triceratops more than an elephant, and then there were the predators. The big ones like Spinosaurus and T-rex were terrifying but what really scared Alan was the velociraptors. If not for the cataclysmic event that ended the reign of the dinosaurs it was unlikely modern man would exist. Velociraptors were smarter than anyone believed possible, able to vocalize and hence work together to take down prey. They were smarter than humanity's ancestors and would have become the dominant species on the planet.

Fate had bequeathed that position to humanity and now humanity had thrown it up into the air.

What Ian possessed in Alan's eyes was a deplorable excess of personality so Alan didn't see much of Ian for the two years following the Jurassic Park incident, only catching up with him after the events in San Diego and his own terrifying battle to survive Isla Sorna. The island chain full of dinosaurs was no longer a poorly kept secret. Everyone was clamoring to know what had happened and to see the dinosaurs. Ian's reputation was restored when it was revealed he had told the truth several years earlier and sales from his new book more than doubled his previous losses from when he was sued by Ingen.

They were thrust together by TV show hosts wanting to interview both of them about their experiences both in Jurassic Park and on Isla Sorna, and although no one forced Alan to participate he knew the exposure would guarantee more funding to his department at the university. Afterwards it seemed churlish not to accept an offer of a drink at a local watering hole but what he never expected was to find someone who truly understood the magnitude of the threat. 

Soon after, the next potential ex-Mrs. Malcolm was quickly swallowed up in her work, never quite making it to the altar so they commiserated together. Commiseration led to far more when Ian proved his mastery of chaos by kissing Alan and perhaps the old saying of opposites attract had a kernel of truth after all. They were so different in personality but the one thing they shared was a passion for the world and their work... and now a passion for each other than outweighed even the threat of human extinction.

END  
 


End file.
